Thomson's Gazelle
Despite its limited distribution this is by far Africa’s most abundant gazelle. The ‘tommy’, as it is locally known, has a distinct black band running along the side of the body that divides the yellowish-fawn to reddish-fawn upperparts from the clean white underparts. The white buttocks are edged with black, extending to the short, black tail which is constantly flicking. Both sexes of the Thomson’s Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii, Say it: you-door-KASS tom-sun-ee) have long, strongly ringed horns that grow fairly close together, although those of the doe are generally shorter, thinner, and frequently deformed. The face is boldly marked with white, fawn, dark brown and black, and varies between individuals. Roles * It played Lando Calrissian in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Mike and Celia Mae in African Animals, Inc. * It played Bromley in The Artist Mare * It played Gumball Watterson in Kingdom Hearts XD (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Tsintaosaurus in Speckles the Leopard * It played Heimlich in An African Animal's Life (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Cupcake in African Animal Mayhem Gallery 2009-thom-gazelle.jpg thomsons-gazelle.jpg Thomsons gazelle 1.jpg Gazellecub.jpg Gazelle, Thomson's.jpg Thompsons-gazelle-male-sniffing-female-to-test-if-she-is-in-oestrus.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-79.jpg|The Lion King (1994) lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7373.jpg|The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) TLK3 Gazelle.png|The Lion King 1½ (2004) normal_TLG_S1_E12_0191.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) tarzan2-disneyscreencaps.com-3950.jpg|Tarzan 2 (2005) PPG Gazelle.png the-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg|The Wild (2006) Fantasia 2000 Gazelles.png|Fantasia 2000 (1999) Phineas and Ferb Gazelles.png|Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) Thompson's_Gazelle (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Keeping_Watch.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) Thomson_Gazelle (Blue Fang).jpg KND Gazelle.jpg Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle.png IMG_7790.jpg 04_02_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg thomsons-gazelle-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Gazelles.jpg Superbook Gazelle.png Screenshot_20180119-221126.png|Adventure to Fitness Screenshot_20180129-150144.png|Jungle Emperor:Courage can change the future African Elephant Drowning In A Huge Flood Caused by the Hurricane with Lots Of Strong Gusting Winds and Heavy Rain.png Gazelle.png Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png Noah's Ark Zebras.png Got_a_Shot_for_That.png Ep 6 45.jpg WNSB Gazelles.png|What's New Scooby-Doo? th (6).jpeg|World of Zoo (2009) African Elephants Gorillas Rhinoceroses and Hippopotamuses.jpg Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Gazelle Zootopia.jpg Stanley Gazelle.png|Stanley (2001-2004) Gazelle, Thomson's (The Jungle Bunch).jpg Babar Antelope.png Is It A Zebra Is It A Penguin Is It a Weasel Is It A Siamese Cat.png Vultures and Gazelles.jpg Nathalie Antelope.jpg Bojack Horseman Gazelle.png TWT 1998 TV Series Elephants and Antelopes.jpg Female Gazelle (Animals).jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle01.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle02.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle03.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle04.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle05.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle06.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle07.jpg HugoSafari - Gazelle08.jpg Globehunters Gazelles.png ANA_Gazelle.png G7.png Star_meets_Thomson's_Gazelle.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Evan Almighty Gazelle.png SP Gazelles.png MMHM Gazelle.png Thomson's Gazelle WOZ.png Is a Crocodile a Reptile? G.R.E.N.D.A..jpeg Books 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 406BE795-0FE0-4949-96A6-610C23407198.jpeg 6A490C1E-84FC-4DED-8DDD-7ED4389B0903.jpeg FF9D7C21-0949-48A5-B584-5169F5506D3D.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 3004B7FD-5153-48AB-A5D1-EF021CA0CBB6.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg 54C84030-AF9D-488C-849E-F7ED128339EF.jpeg 01EB364F-CFAA-4AE0-A179-138E21529D1E.jpeg C1F78EC4-A80E-4127-8A0B-718E910DF9B4.jpeg See Also * Grant's Gazelle * Mongolian Gazelle * Dama Gazelle * Dorcas Gazelle * Goitered Gazelle * Red-Fronted Gazelle * Chinkara * Rhim Gazelle Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion King Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Wild Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Timon and Pumbaa Animals Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Father of the Pride Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:Zoo de Granby Animals Category:Zoo Knoxville Animals Category:Brights Zoo Animals Category:Assassin Creed Animals Category:North Carolina Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Superbook Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Audubon Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Pueblo Zoo Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:The Ark and the Aardvark Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Louisville Zoo Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bojack Horseman Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2 Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Roar (1981) Animals Category:African Animals, Inc. Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Kung Fu Panda Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:South Park Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals